


Sweeter than Dreams

by Galadraen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadraen/pseuds/Galadraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas struggles to find the words to explain his feelings after bringing Inquisitor Lavellan a pelt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, Solas brings the Inquisitor a pelt.

“Solas, what is this?”

He couldn’t take that searching gaze. Why did she have to ask him? He had hoped she would just know his intentions and it’d…just fall into place. She would just know how he felt and…He was no good with words.

“I do not know the customs well, but-” he hesitated, trying to muster every ounce of his courage before continuing on.

“A pelt?”

“Y-yes…”

“It’s…burned?” she smirked, and he felt heat rush to his cheeks.

He knew his ears must be scarlet. It wasn’t like he was ever trained with a bow. Hunting had never been a skill he planned on acquiring, until meeting Lavellan that was. Finding the beast hadn’t been a problem, though skinning it had been…an ordeal. And reflecting back upon it, perhaps using lighting hadn’t been that brilliant of an idea.

“I’m sorry if I was mistaken…” and with that she cut him off once again, taking his face in both hands and pressing a firm kiss to his lips before pulling back, giggling.

“No, ma sa’lath. You were not.” she beamed up at him with a smile brighter than the sun, and he drank in the sight of her, sweeter than any dream.


End file.
